More than Enough
by Mytherna
Summary: Alfred needs some extra cash, and a testing facility nearby is willing to give it to him. ((I changed the title and description. This will be the only story in this.))
1. Part 1

Sooo I haven't updated in a while. Here's a tentacle porn thing for ya. Mpreg shit and all. This is my first (and probably last, if no one likes it) time writing tentacle porn or mpreg so I probably suck.

* * *

Alfred had signed up for a test subject program to earn some extra money. He'd been out of work for the longest time, and really needed the job. He'd done weird mental tests, The local laboratory had made a new progression in inter-species breeding. And they needed men for a new project. Just out of college and working at a gas station meant looking for money wherever he could. And they were paying well… However, many (if not most) men turned down the offer when they read into the details.

Their assignment: Be bred by a tentacle beast. The company had found out the hard way that men were able to become pregnant. Just not by human beings. The head scientist had been a bit too friendly with one of them, and ended up laying eggs 3 months later. All the time aching and whining about the already huge eggs stretched up his insides.

However, Alfred needed the money. Badly. The company provided food, a place to stay, and even television the whole time. He'd signed up for 3 breeding and birthing session for little more than $600. That would pay the bills, right? And today it was time for his first one. He waited, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. They walked a seemingly human figure in, but he quickly realized that this thing was not human.

It certainly had the body of a human, but lining its back were large slimy tentacles. He was completely naked, and had human parts as well. Not in the genital area, which was completely bare. Not even a place to piss out of. Besides the tentacles and the unusual lack of genitalia, he looked like a very handsome man. Alfred wondered what other experiments went on in this place. Maybe Ivan was just another experiment, and was actually once human. The creature was followed by an attendant, who was supposed to introduce them. She followed quietly, just wanting to do her job. She seemed almost bored, as did Ivan.

The creature spoke finally, not even looking at Alfred. His eyes were a very light color of violet, almost seeming unresponsive. Alfred ignored it, guessing he'd probably seen enough men in his lifetime and didn't feel the need to look at him. "Good afternoon…" The… Thing said in a quiet, weirdly accented voice. He was caught off-guard by the accent. He'd always been a sucker for accents. However, everything about this felt off. Specifically, the strange tentacles that almost seemed to have a mind of their own, investigating the wall behind them and poking the attendant every once and a while. She ignored it, seeming used to this type of abuse.

Alfred took a moment to respond. "Let's just… Hurry up and start, I guess." He said, sounding almost annoyed. Like he hadn't signed up for this. He wouldn't have if he hadn't needed the money that badly. The creature stepped closer to him, seeming a bit shaky on his legs, and the attendant finally spoke up.

"His name is Ivan. He will be your breeder for the next few months. We'll give you your alone time. Well… Technically alone. We will be watching, to observe you." She spoke hurriedly, sensing Alfred didn't really want to hear this. "The eggs will be placed in your stomach lining. They are acid-feeding, but you won't have too much trouble with them otherwise. After your first breeding, if you find you don't like it, you can quit. But we can't send you home while you're pregnant, I'm afraid. However, it won't take too long to pop them back out. This one was found off the East Siberian Sea, and was found by some Russian fishermen a while back. He's very rare. I'll be in the other room if you need anything!" She added, still hurrying along since Ivan was starting to get annoyed as well, as evidenced by his tentacles pulling at her hair and stopping her from speaking every once and a while as he poked her cheek and stomach. She left in a hurry, and Ivan's attention turned to his new partner. Alfred gulped a little bit.

"Russian, huh? That's cool, I guess." He said a bit nervously, trying to make small talk to avoid what was at hand. There was no bed in the room, just a small chair and a receptacle that had remnants of cum. Did they really expect Alfred to cum from this? No way was he going to enjoy this shit…

Ivan didn't respond, just stepping towards him quietly. He had quite the adorable face, Alfred thought, despite the fact that its tentacles were already interested in him. Round cheeks, large nose, and odd look on his face. Like he didn't even care what they were about to do. The creature approached him, looking right behind him. It annoyed Alfred that he wasn't even giving him the honor of looking him in the eyes. Despite his displeasure with Ivan's manners, two tentacles began to feel his face, tug on his hair, graceful all the while. His tentacles felt over his shoulders and continued down his body, the slimy appendages discovering him.

"You are cute. I like you." He said finally. "What color eyes do you have?" He asked, not breaking a smile. However, it almost seemed sad. The question confused him for a second, until he realized something that the attendant had forgotten to tell him. Ivan was blind. That was the reason he had been caught. It had to have been. He decided not to ask about it, since Ivan didn't seem interested in talking about it. Maybe it would be rude to ask.

"T-they're blue…" He said softly, blushing a bit. One tentacle pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, another playing with his hair. As Ivan got closer, he realized not all the tentacles were the same. He'd heard a bit about this before, but now it was even more obvious. Some were bigger, some seemed more like feelers. He saw one that seemed to be hiding behind Ivan that looked to be the egg-sack. It was partially transparent, tinted pink around Ivan's light green eggs. Turns out Ivan isn't just male… Tentacle beasts were both at once. The tugging of the hair felt good, and he closed his eyes a bit. "Ivan… Is this going to hurt?" He asked, blushing some more. He was glad the other man couldn't see that.

"It would hurt very much without the aphrodisiac. But with it I am sure you will be fine. Will this be your first time?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Alfred had heard that word before, but had forgotten what it meant. Aphrodisiac… Something about love or that type of thing…

Alfred nodded, before realizing that action would be futile. "Yes, it will be… I'm completely a virgin…" He said, which made Ivan smile a bit. Why was that something to smile about? It was just the honest truth. One tentacle approached him, with what looked like… Cum on it.

"Lick it." Ivan demanded, and Alfred furrowed his brow. Who was this creature to demand him to do that? He was just supposed to put eggs in his stomach and then be done with it, right? But he did as he was instructed. He his lips around the pointed appendage, and it squirt something into his mouth. He blushed some and was about to pull off. Before he realized how good that tasted… It was almost sweet, not at all salty like cum would be. Maybe comparable to melted icecream. It was warm though, and made Alfred's throat burn a little bit. He didn't mind though.

Alfred made a soft noise as he sucked on the tentacle like he was sucking on a Go-gurt tube. A bit more of the liquid came out, and he moaned some. His eyes fluttered closed as one tentacle urged him to take his shirt off. He did, now beginning to enjoy this. He grunted as one appendage pulled him off his chair, leaving him on the floor. The concrete was hard below him, but he didn't mind. His cock was quickly hardening, mainly due to the aphrodisiac that was in the liquid. "Heh… Heh… You taste… Really good…" He was starting to pant a bit, due to the philter that he'd gotten into his system.

Ivan only smiled as practically straddled the other man on the ground. "Thank you. Can I see how you taste?" He asked, to which Alfred nodded a bit lazily. His body was relaxed from the drug in his system, and he seemed almost in a sleep-like state. The creature leaned down and put a soft kiss to Alfred's lips, and put his hand on his partner's crotch. Alfred didn't even move to stop him, in fact gasping into the kiss before returning it. This wasn't his first kiss, but it would be the first time he'd had anyone touch him down there. He'd only ever done it to himself. Ivan opened up his zipper quickly as he parted the kiss, satisfied with it as the tentacles playing with his hardened nipples. The tentacle that had given him the aphrodisiac went back up to his mouth, and Alfred grabbed it and began sucking it. This seemed to cause Ivan some pleasure and so he only continued to do so. The liquid poured down his throat and he moaned around the appendage in his mouth At this point, he seemed to be quite happy with the taste and feel of being touched like this. Before entering this room, he'd told himself he was as straight as a line. Turned out he was more like pasta: Straight until heated up..

One tentacle ripped Alfred' pants off, throwing the now broken fabric away. Alfred had been instructed not to wear underwear, so he didn't. Ivan touched his partner's pubic hair to figure out where on the body he was, before stroking Alfred's heated member slowly. He seemed happy about doing this, as though this wasn't a sick scientific experiment. Alfred had even forgotten about the money as pleasure and the drug weakened his brain a bit. He arched his hips as a tentacle played with his asshole, which was tight seeing as he was a virgin. Earlier he would have laughed at the idea of anything touching his butthole, let alone a tentacle. But now he was arching his hips to be entered. Ivan let his hand away from his partner's cock, his hand quickly replaced by a thinner tentacle wrapping around Alfred's member.

The tentacle at his ass entered slowly, immediately going to find that spot that made this amazing. Ivan was obviously well trained in how to deal with men. However, Alfred was already moaning from the tentacle around his cock. He thought being entered felt weird, but the aphrodisiac made it hard to focus on anything bad that he felt. He just felt the pleasure and how nice it felt to have tentacles ravage his body, covering him in an odd slime. It felt kinda like lube, and cooled his skin a bit. He closed his eyes, moaning around the tentacle he was sucking on. Everything felt right with the world.

His eyes fluttered open quickly, a gasp coming from his mouth as his prostate was touched. He pulled the tentacle out of his mouth, panting some. "Mn… I-Ivan… Wh-… What was thAT?!" He finished off screaming, coming suddenly. He came hard in the grasp of that tentacle, which let go of his cock for the time being. However, the tentacle in his ass kept going. It passed his prostate, and Ivan added a thicker tentacle too him. He was being stretched for the large eggsack that'd have to be put into him. Alfred didn't seem to mind though. He seemed quite happy with the tentacle that was traveling quickly up his intestines, stretching him out completely for the large eggs that'd be put into him. One large tentacle wrapped around Alfred's middle, two other ones holding his arms to the ground. It was a beautiful site. The egg sack was ready to impregnate him. They were the size of chicken eggs before they were inserted, but when they were born they'd be a little smaller than kiwi eggs.

Ivan was watching this all with delight. "I wonder how many eggs I could fit inside you this time… 4? 5? Next time I will surely get at least 7 inside of you…" He said with a strong happiness in him. Alfred was doing wonderfully. The human's cock was twitching hard, gasping as a tentacles

Alfred was moaning some more as the egg sack was inserted into him, and began pushing into him. It was long, and wide, and absolutely wonderful for pleasure. Ivan began to put his eggs, one by one into his partner. They were guided back by those two tentacles. One, two, three…

"M-more, more!" He cried as Ivan was starting to pull out after the fifth egg. This made him smile… So eager to be breed. It was absolutely perfect. Ivan continued to add more and more eggs, until he could add no more. 9 eggs, which was what 3rd time breeding average. But the fact that Alfred wanted them was amazing. It must have been because of the aphrodisiac.

Alfred came from the feeling of all these things inside of him. It was beautiful to him, and he was in love with it. Before he came in, he was already a bit chubby. But less than an hour ago he'd had a nearly flat stomach. However now he was filling up with eggs, and was screaming to have more. "I-Ivan… I love it!" He practically yelled, and the monster smiled and decided not to respond. Just listen for all the beautiful noises the human.

Another tentacle approached Alfred's asshole, dripping with fertilizer. Or what humans would call sperm. The thinner tentacle pulled out to make room for the thicker fertilizing one. Ivan had about ten tentacles in total, but Alfred thought them to be endless. In his drug-induced submission he was loving this more than anything. The fertilizer released when the tip was inside, flooding his insides quickly. There was so much of it, and it gave him a cum bump along with his already obvious egg belly. Alfred came one more time, now tired from the rapid orgasms.

The assistant came in as Ivan pulled out completely. Him pulling out came with a fairly unattractive "splerch", a bit of his fertilizer coming out with it. Alfred was still panting, his face obviously pleasured and completely unaware of what was around him. His tongue hung out of his mouth as a bit of warm seed fell to the floor, his own cum covering his raised tummy.

"This one is very good. I cannot wait to come back for a checkup." Ivan said, humming happily. Alfred blinked back into reality as he heard that, and as Ivan stood, retracting his extra appendages into holes that lined his back. He didn't even think to ask about it.

"You mean… We get to do this again? Before I have your babies?" He asked between a few heavy pants, seeming quite happy about that idea. However, he also seemed out of it from the drugs.

Ivan nodded. "Yes, Fredka. I have to come back and make sure you're doing well for my young. Which means I must insert myself into you once again and feel around inside." He said sweetly. This seemed to be a process that the tentacle beast knew well. This seemed like heaven, especially when he was high on the philter.

Alfred sat in his own little pile of cum and fell asleep in it, eggs jiggling around inside of him since they hadn't attached to the side. It was odd, but he liked it. Someone picked him up after their session and brought him to a new room.


	2. Part 2

Helloooo! I'll be trying to update this often. But it'll be small chapters. But leave reviews to encourage me! Every word helps me out. uvu

* * *

Weeks after the assignment, Alfred was heavily pregnant. His baby bump was large, he didn't even fit into most maternity clothes anymore. His nipples had started to get larger, becoming like very small boobs. However, the most important thing he'd noticed was how hungry he'd gotten recently. He was usually a heavy eater. They fed off his stomach acid, so he had to drink a ton of water to keep them satisfied. He'd been put on an all liquid diet, and had been craving a hamburger so badly. Or at least Ivan to come fill him back up again. He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his firm belly as he watched T.V. and sighed at the fairly boring room. It was painted a dull beige, and he wished he had at least a superman poster. Or any color other than beige. He was naked, since his clothes had been hurting him.

And then, there was a knock on his door. Alfred's eyes opened wide and he grabbed some clothes to cover himself up with. The door opened without his answer of "Come in", so he knew it wasn't a nurse. However, he didn't expect to see who he did see.

"I… Ivan?" He asked, blinking a few times. Even though it had been almost two months, he hadn't forgotten how he'd screamed the tentacle beast's name. And how he'd tried and failed to recreate how good it felt to be filled up like that. It just couldn't be beat. In that time he'd hardly been outside, only talked to the few other people that were here, and signed up for 2 extra birthings.

The creature smiled at his name, and Alfred noticed he was followed by the assistant from before. That meant…

"It's time for my checkup?" He almost cried, smiling big. This was what he'd been waiting for all this time. He'd even become used to the cameras watching him nonstop, tracking his development with his children. Or rather, Ivan's children, since he had no influence on the eggs inside of him. He knew he was just a vessel, and was perfectly fine with that. He at least got the pleasure from it.

Ivan approached him, only occasionally feeling the wall as he went to go kiss Alfred's belly. He gripped the bed as he got on his knees, moving over until he felt Alfred's thigh. It was bulging at this point, and Alfred had sat awake at night crying as the eggs grew inside of him. It certainly was a tight fit. He gave the large tummy a kiss, smiling a bit at the firm feel. "My children… And my host. How are you?" He asked, looking up at Alfred from his spot on the ground.

The young man smiled, patting his stomach. He gave a little laugh too, since he knew Ivan couldn't see his smile. "I've been craving a lot of food I can't have… But mostly I've been craving you. Can you fill me up again?" He asked, eyes happy as he looked at Ivan on his knees. Alfred lay back on his bed, opening his legs up wide. "Please fuck me! Please~" He begged, wiggling his hips some as his belly bulged on top of him. Alfred didn't even notice the attendant leaving the room. She'd come back every day, and Alfred had asked to see Ivan again and again. He wanted to see the father (and technically, mother) of what was inside of him. But his request had been denied each and every time. Ivan was a busy creature. Alfred had thought about sneaking in to see him a few times, but every time he did the guards caught him and gave him sedation pills. He woke up in bed with

"Mm… Seems you are not long from their hatching. Sexual drive increase." He said, taking off his clothes carefully before releasing his tentacles. Alfred almost moaned from just seeing that. Ivan's hands gently felt around the pregnant man's chest, smiling a bit as he did. He felt those already pert nipples, squeezing them a bit. The hormones they'd been giving Alfred caused him to lactate too, so a bit of milk trickled out of them as Ivan's fingers squeezed them.

Alfred gasped softly as Ivan leaned over his belly to suck up some of that nipple milk, a pleasured smile on his face. He allowed his tentacles to start toying at Alfred's asshole, one slipping inside before two others followed. He was soon once again filled with these foreign appendages, and crying out for Ivan to add more. However, Ivan was not doing this for his pleasure. He was doing this to check on his young.

He continued to suck on Alfred's nipples, pulling off every once and a while to lap lazily at them. Alfred was moaning loudly at this point, and was glad that the walls were soundproof. He knew Ken next door would be mad at hearing him be pleasured like this. Ken was impregnated by a different tentacle beast, but it would still probably make him jealous.

Ivan opened up Alfred enough and let a feeler inside, which shot up into his digestive tract and then to his stomach. Alfred was squealing at this point from all the pleasure he was getting from the tentacles wiggling by his prostate, and the pure enjoyment of seeing his stomach be stretched out even more so than it had been before. "Mm… Ivaaaan~" He cried, leaning his head back as he raised his hips for more. Ivan got a feel of his eggs with one tentacle, making sure that it wasn't bumpy or broken. Everything seemed to be in order, so Ivan was about to pull out when Alfred came hard. Ivan wouldn't have known it if it were not for the splash of cum he got on his He smiled some, and pulled out.

"Oh? Where you really enjoying being penetrated that much? I wasn't even touching your cock… What a slut…" He said, before flipping Alfred over somewhat gently with two tentacles. The action was quick, but the tentacles kept him from impacting. In fact, he was just hovering over the bed, arms held behind his back as his belly dangled in front of him.. Alfred bit his lip before the fertilizer tentacle entered into him, along with two other ones. Ivan knew well enough how human sex worked, so he wrapped all three of the tentacles into something he could thrust easily into Alfred. He went quick, knowing his babies would be fine. The human body was very good at holding onto them, which is why they were picked earlier on in evolution as host for his kind.

Alfred was screaming because of how big what was inside him was. It was long, it was wide, and he couldn't help but tighten up around it. It just felt so good… It moved past his prostate and every other part of his ass. Alfred knew he wouldn't be able to go back to any sort of human sex. Ivan was moaning some too, since he the tentacle he'd put inside of Alfred was the closest thing to a penis that he had. It received pleasure well, and it was what he would cum with…

Ivan was thrusting this into Alfred as he let one smaller tentacle go tweak Alfred's nipples, and then move down to touch his cock. The moment it did, Alfred came onto his bed. However, Ivan was not doing this just for Alfred's pleasure. He was doing it for his own too. Ivan pulled out his tentacles and let his fertilizer release onto Alfred's back. The human moaned as was flipped over again and placed back on the bed, cum covering his back and bulging stomach.

"All good, it seems. I think I want to come to your birthing session." He said, smiling cheerfully. It wasn't a requirement that he did, in fact he usually didn't. It was always the same. His little babies would hatch, the human would scream, and they would crawl out whatever way they could. And it was as simple as that. But Alfred was a human he liked. He'd heard that Alfred had signed up for extra sessions, which was unusual. Alfred was a weird one…


	3. Part 3

Okay, this is the last part of this story. But I love tentacles so much that I'll probably write some more.

Edit: Going to write a bonus chapter for a reviewer. They will be raising one of their lil bebes. ;w;

* * *

The next few weeks crawled by slowly, every day Alfred only increasing in size. He hardly sat up anymore, or got dressed. It was too painful. He got up every once and a while to shower and use the bathroom, and he had to sit up for 5 different cups of juice, since the babies couldn't be touched by solid food. Ivan began coming back to see his host, tickling him and generally bonding with the human. It was something that they tried to avoid most times, but Ivan had insisted on seeing his host again and again.

A week before he was about to give birth, Alfred's older brother came to see him. They didn't like visitors, but they weren't denied. Matthew had been told what would happen to his brother, but hadn't at all been expecting him to be so large. Alfred was huge by any standards, and the whole meeting had been awkward. His brother had left without another word, and that made Alfred almost sad. It seemed his family didn't want to see him like this, even though he was quite happy with his growing belly.

On his due date he had been transported to another room that was even more dull than the last, and was placed in hospital garb, naked except for the backless dress that someone had used for birthing 3 hours before. He lay in the cot they'd put him in and sighed. Ivan had stopped seeing him for a little bit, since he was apparently busy with another impregnation. Alfred shifted in his bed, before he felt something new.

He screamed for the nurse as the first one hatched. He didn't know it'd be live birth. He just knew that when he felt the first tentacle moving inside of him that it had started. Someone came in, but the figure was not a nurse. In fact, it was far too large to be anyone else.

"I-Ivan! Ivan help me please!" He cried, arching up as the first child began to descend out his digestive tract. They'd been feeding him a juice diet for another reason: No poop. His organs were clean as could be, despite the invasion of his stomach. Ivan approached the bed slowly, touching the wall every so often.

"Fredka… You need to be calm. You are going to birth my children for me. I can only help you in one way… To keep them from coming out your mouth." He said, since he knew that was the most painful and unenjoyable way. Alfred smiled despite the tears welling up in his eyes as a second one hatched. They were like Ivan, mostly human but with two tentacles on their backs. They were much smaller than human babies as well, other than the tentacles. The tentacles made them seem larger, though they were the size of a 3 month premature child. There was nothing wrong with them, that was just their average size.

Ivan put a tentacle to Alfred's mouth, causing Alfred's tears to start falling. "This means I will need to put my tentacles all the way down…" He said, before forcing himself inside of Alfred's mouth. He used his medium tentacle, which snaked its way down Alfred's throat. All that the human could do was arch up and push out the young. He couldn't breath at all. His throat was as open as it could be when Ivan reached the stomach, pushing the children toward his digestive system. Alfred was choking, so as soon as Ivan could he pulled his tentacle back out. Alfred gasped for air, coughing some before seizing up as the first one was born. It splurted out of his hole, which Ivan had loosened up specifically for this earlier that day.

The children were all being pushed out of his stomach and he was gasping for air. His breathing was uneven as he arched up on the bed. "Breath, just breath… I'm here, okay?" Ivan said as he held Alfred's hand. The nurse was with another patient before she had rushed in, and was surprised to see this. Most tentacle beasts ignored their host, but Ivan seemed to be quite affectionate. Ivan started breathing like Alfred should.

"Hee hee ho… Hee hee ho… Hee hee ho…" He was voicing his breaths so that Alfred could match. The second and third ones popped onto the bed as well, and the nurse came over to put them into the small padded basket she had. Alfred's birthing went surprisingly well, after Ivan had helped out. Very little screaming, except for on the last one. It was the largest and the hardest to get out.

A few weeks after, it was time for Alfred to be bred again. They gave rest time, since too much of this could really hurt anyone. He'd been allowed to leave, and he went back to his family home. They avoided him, and he heard them talking about him often. "He just… Gave birth to aliens. That thing out there is not our son." And sure, that hurt. It hurt a lot to hear the people he loved call him a thing.

But he came back to the offices, checked in, and went to the room he'd been impregnated in the first time. The same dingy, somewhat dark room he'd been in before. He had thick stretch marks from where his belly had expanded further than most would believe. Once Ivan came in, he forgot about all his worries. "Breed me, Vanya… Make me yours…~" He mewled, getting into an animal position for his favorite tentacle monster. And he was bred, being filled with many eggs once again, his mind not even needing to be drugged this time. He wanted to be filled again, since he felt whole when he got

It wasn't long before the doctor's realized that Ivan had chosen Alfred as his own. It was after the 3rd birthing when they'd tried to suggest that Alfred be given to a different beast that Ivan had thrown an all out fit. They'd seen it happen before, and they tried to avoid it at all costs. Bonding between beast and human was avoided, because the outcome was not something that was not profitable for the company. Losing a tentacle beast that could breed multiple men at once to one man was not preferable. However, there was no changing it. Ivan had "picked" Alfred as his own breeding ground. He refused to put eggs in any other body. Alfred had also grown attached to the other being. They'd tried to put him with a different tentacle beast, but he'd refused at all costs to be put with any other.

Alfred was able to take in about 13 eggs at a time by his 5th birthing, and he'd signed up for permanent stay. Between times when they were allowed to breed him, he stayed in his room and Ivan came to visit him. They'd set up a double bed in Alfred's room since Ivan enjoyed coming back most days to both check on his young and his one and only host. Since Alfred was now a permanent resident, they allowed him to put posters up in his room. He painted the walls a light blue, and they even let him give birth in his room. As long as Ivan was there. And Ivan was usually there with him anyways. He Alfred had been stretched past regular human limits, and wasn't truly able to go back to a normal life. He didn't want to, anyways. He was happy to birth for Ivan, especially when it came with the amazing pleasure.

Ivan had no concept of love, but when Alfred had finally said he was in love with Ivan, he'd agreed after a quick explanation. It was the way his heart felt after holding Alfred, and how it felt to touch his skin. It wasn't like breeding any other lifeform. He was attached to Alfred and Alfred only.

"Why can't they give me any other flavor than strawberry…" He frowned at his drink, leaning against his wall as he sat on the bed. He was naked, as he usually was around these facilities. Next to him was his favorite tentacle beast, and inside of him was Ivan's young. It was something not everyone would want, but was something he didn't think he could ever live without again.

Ivan was laying down, and shrugged a little bit. "I don't know, Fredka. But they can't give you solids. It would hurt our babies…" He said, leaning over and slowly feeling his practically bursting tummy. He'd specifically used the word "our", since Alfred seemed to like that a lot. And he was generally emotional when he was close to giving birth. And saying things like that made Alfred's breath calm down usually, so he said those things. Right now he was extremely emotional, due to the up in the hormones. He was close to his 8th due date, after all. 17 happy children, off to testing after their birth.

Alfred only frowned at this response. However, he smiled on the inside at the affection. It wasn't something customary to most tentacle beasts to to be loving. Love wasn't something they showed to humans. However, Ivan found he loved Alfred. "Yeah, well at least they could change up the flavors. I want a hotdog or somethin'." He said, rubbing over his protruding belly. "They want one too… I'm sure of it!" He sipped at the last of his juice and put it on the side table, which he'd gotten after his fourth birthing. They'd added larger maternity wear (which Alfred rarely wore), new furniture, even upgraded the showers for him to be able to get in even with 20+ eggs inside. It was a goal to work to. He slowly moved back down with a groan and lay on his side, Ivan moving his hands to touch the nicely rounded out stomach. It was huge, and he wished he could see it. However, there were just some things that wouldn't work so easily. And then to feel his chest. The doctors had upped his hormone regimen and Alfred's front was nicely padded. Not quite female breasts but also not typical man chest.

"No hotdogs… But I could give you a massage…" Ivan kissed Alfred's ear, and a smile came across the human's face. That did sound good. The massive tummy he had was making it hard to do anything, let alone get out of bed and walk to go to the massage lounge. And the masseuse hated coming to rooms. So he decided to let his lover do this for him. He slowly moved his back to Ivan, who unleashed his tentacles caress his lover's naked back. Two (less slimy) tentacles rubbed his shoulders, while another worked on the small of his back. "Mm… I could give you a… Happy ending…" He smiled, knowing his partner would like that. He didn't wait long after Alfred gave a moan of approval, his thinnest tentacle quickly wrapping around Alfred's member. Alfred's penis had shrunk a bit because of the hormones he'd been being given but he didn't seem to mind too much. It still gave him a lot of pleasure, though looked even smaller than it actually was compared to his distended belly. He slowly stroked it, as well as continued with his massaging. The human moaned happily in response to his penis being touched, though he knew what was not far behind.

"Mm… I think my massage could use a bit more… Lotion… I'll get the *ahem* bottle ready for you…" He suggested, and Ivan smiled some more in response to this. He allowed his fertilizer, which Alfred affectionately called 'the tentacle of love' now, over to Alfred's mouth. It was already thick with cum, and Alfred began sucking and touching it all around for a bit until he got a soft noise from Ivan, meaning it was ready to blow. He already knew it was close anyways, since he'd felt him moving around behind him. And Ivan knew Alfred was close by the way his cock was twitching. "R-ready?" He said, closing his eyes as he held of coming. "O-one… Two… Th-aaaah~" He moaned loudly as he came onto the bed, feeling his back splattered with Ivan's cum. It felt great, really. He wondered if anyone else liked being covered in cum as much as he did.

He slowly turned over, letting one of Ivan's tentacles suck out some milk from his perky nipples that had begun lactating some. It was shaped like a starfish, and tickled when it took milk out of him. It wasn't like he needed that milk, and Ivan seemed to like it. He leaned in and kissed Ivan. "You know that I've been here for 2 years now? How about that…" Alfred sighed happily, rubbing his belly. "And I still can't hold much more than 15 eggs. Oh well… At least I get to have a whole dozen of your perfect babies…" He said, smiling some as Ivan also added a hand to Alfred's massive stomach.

"I don't mind… I'll just keep trying to put more into you…" He said, doing what Alfred told him was an Eskimo kiss. He rubbed their noses together, and massaged Alfred's belly. It was such an easy life after all those years of moving between men. He never thought he'd like settling down with one host. But he'd never met Alfred before. This human was all his. And he was here for this human. And that was all that mattered. He booped their noses accidently before kissing him, Alfred having to angle his belly down to be able to actually return the kiss. They were the oddest couple, but certainly a happy one. And that was what mattered most.


End file.
